Sleep Well
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: Chris was no coward. But when it came to living in a school filled with potential murderers, he would rather have someone watch over him. (Implied Dilate, Dangan Ronpa AU but free of spoilers)


Whoops I've gotta stop writing crossover stuff now. |D But yeah! Another fic based off of a roleplay group's event. The group is Let's Zexal the Deal, with the event being a Dangan Ronpa AU. It's a lot of fun, actually. DR spoiler-free I swear. There's explanations for stuff in the event in the fic. However, there's a slight rule alteration; for the sake of making stuff more fun for everyone, when someone graduates, instead of everyone dropping dead, the person they thought was the culprit dies along with a random person.

* * *

Chris led the way to his private room, Kaito following behind him in slightly uncomfortable silence. No one else would have allowed another in their room - everyone else was too afraid they would end up murdered by the person they had foolishly let in. However, Chris didn't quite know why, but he trusted Kaito completely already. They were in somewhat similar situations; they both had brothers they loved dearly, and they both needed to get out, to make sure their brothers were okay. Of course, Chris realised Thomas could look after Mihael in his absence, but Kaito's brother had no one else. The pair leaned on each other for support, both worried about their brothers.

He opened the door and let Kaito in first, before entering as well and closing the door behind himself, quickly locking it. For anyone else, this would have been the perfect chance to kill Kaito. But Kaito didn't seem to have any murderous intentions, and not only was Chris too tired to even think about murder, he also did not want to risk his life by killing the only friend he had in this God-forsaken school.

The past couple of days flashed through Chris' mind. Being trapped in this worthless excuse for a school by Monocathy had been bad enough. But that wasn't enough. She had to force the students to kill each other. The school was no longer a symbol of hope – it was a symbol of mutual killing and despair. Vector had been killed first, though Chris couldn't exactly say it was that great of a loss, yet he still didn't think the carrot-haired idiot deserved to die. His murderer was Rio, who only wanted to make the game more interesting. After everyone blamed Ryouga, it was evident that it was her, and she received a too-brutal execution. For the first case, the motive was a knife, which would be given to the loved one of the culprit's choice. She had chosen Alit.

This led to the outcome of the second case. Durbe had attempted to murder Alit in the boys' bathroom, sending him a note requesting Alit to go and meet him. A Super High School Level Librarian going up against a Super High School Level Fighter? Durbe should have known it wouldn't have gone well, regardless of how well he had planned. Alit carried the knife he had received from Monocathy with him, so when Durbe tried to kill him, Alit panicked. He struggled for freedom, and eventually, he had to kill Durbe.

He had Vector's spirit on his side, which was a gigantic pain for everyone involved. The case was very close; it seemed to be divided between Ryouga and Alit for a good while. There was a considerable amount of evidence against Alit - it was evident from his silence and mainly yelling 'I didn't do it!' that he did do it, but people didn't notice because 'he had an alibi', which was a complete lie fabricated by Vector - and yet, he won. The tie that had kept them both alive was broken.

"Upupu, and to think you were so close!" Monocathy told the room. Alit looked relieved yet surprised. Chris would never forget the look of horror on Ryouga's face when he was dragged out and forced to his execution. And when it did happen...

Chris didn't want to think about the murders any more. If he did, he was certain he wouldn't have slept that night. With a sigh, he slipped into bed, not bothering to get undressed. Plus, Kaito was right there. That would have been inappropriate! He was certain Kaito didn't want to see his new friend nearly naked, anyway.

"Thank you for doing this," he said with a small hint of a smile. He had to admit, he didn't expect Kaito to watch over him, but it was very kind of him.  
"It's fine. You know I won't be able to sleep, so I should at least do something," Kaito replied. He pulled up a chair by Chris' bed and sat down, making himself comfortable.

Chris wasn't sure how long had passed since he had lied down. Even though he had Kaito there, he still could not sleep, consumed by thoughts of the school and worry. He came close to falling asleep, but every time, he was pulled back out of the blissful sleep he desperately needed. He knew that, as long as he did not move, he would eventually collapse from exhaustion. This lack of movement led Kaito to believe that his friend was asleep.

"Are you still awake?" he asked anyway, wanting to be sure.

Chris wanted to say 'yes', but he didn't have the energy to. When a few seconds passed with no reply, Kaito guessed that he had fallen asleep at last. He looked troubled, even in his sleep; perhaps he was reliving everything in his dreams. Kaito reached out, lightly brushing some hair out of Chris' face, and the other somehow managed not to flinch. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this small moment.

Maybe Kaito harboured some feelings towards him, but he had assumed they would not be reciprocated, and he should not distract himself with romance. Chris insisted he liked women and not Kaito, though some believed that he did have feelings for Kaito as well. Kaito didn't believe a word of it, but sometimes, just for a moment, he liked to fool himself that they were right, even though he knew it was a load of lies.

Chris was definitely fast asleep. Or, this was what Kaito believed. This had allowed him to think to himself for a few moments. When would he have had another chance to do anything with the other? They could both be dead tomorrow and die with regrets. Kaito didn't want that. Chris would never need to know, anyway. It would be okay, wouldn't it?

Quietly, he shuffled into the bed next to Chris. He was certain he wouldn't have fallen asleep. His soft breathing was a gentle lullaby to him, relaxing him. He recognised the scent of the shampoo in Chris' hair, the softness of his skin when he brushed his fingertips along his face. He loosely wrapped his arms around Chris and shuffled a bit closer, quickly lost in the warm. His last thought before sleep took over his mind was repeated over and over again before fading; '_I can't fall asleep_.'

It was a shame for Kaito that Chris was still very much awake and aware of everything. His eyes fluttered open to look down at Kaito. He couldn't have possibly fallen asleep already! Slipping his arms around the other, he didn't try to stop a sleepy smile. Somehow, he felt safer with him in his bed than being watched, and it wasn't long before he was also taken by sleep.

Even if it was just for a few hours, they still had their moment of happiness, one they were sure they would not have again.


End file.
